The present invention pertains to vehicle visors and particularly to a system with multiple visors.
Typically, automotive visors are installed such that they can pivot from a lowered use position against the windshield or over a side window if the sun is entering the vehicle from the side. When driving along a curved highway, it can be necessary to frequently move the visor from the front to the side while driving. This can not only be burdensome, but when ducking under the visor as it is moved, the driver's attention is distracted, creating a potentially hazardous driving situation.
In order to provide both side and front window shade, visor systems have been proposed which employ a primary conventional visor and a secondary or auxiliary visor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,261,881; 2,492,074; 2,517,872; 2,823,950; and 3,499,679 are representative of such structure. In these structures, an auxiliary visor is provided and is coupled directly to the primary visor through a pivot connection such that it can be moved to a variety of locations providing sun blocking along more than one axis of incident sunlight. Other prior art visor systems provide separate side window visors which are permanently mounted above the side windows. U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,062, assigned to the present assignee, is representative of a side window visor installation.